This invention relates to improved load binding tools; i.e. devices for "binding" chains about loadings on a truck body or the like; such as boxes, crates, logs, pipes, rods, or the like, and/or single load items upon load carriers or lifters. Such tools are used to reduce the effective length of the binding chain, and to tighten/tension it around the load, and then lock it against accidental release. Prior types of load binders are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 433,799; 858,240; 1,537,070; Canadian Pat. No. 499,466 and Swedish Pat. No. 110,511.
An object of the invention is to provide improved chain binders as aforesaid which are compact, readily portable, convenient to use; and yet when in use assure positive but readily releasable locking engagements of the associated chain.
A further object is to provide a chain tightener as aforesaid which comprises a manually operable tool embodying a tunnel portion extending therethrough in communication with a chain inlet guide throat portion which is adapted to angularly orient a welded wire type link chain when fed thereinto; allowing the operator to easily introduce an end of the binding chain into and through the body of the tool in properly oriented fashion for engagement with the operating lever of the tool.
A further object is to provide in combination therewith an improved operating lever which is manually engageable into pivotal connection with the body member and which is shaped and pocketed at its chain engaging end, so as to be operable to provide an improved technique for chain advancements through the tool.
A further object is to provide an improved operating lever as aforesaid which includes pivot boss portions extending laterally from opposite sides thereof, and a tool body as aforesaid which includes a pair of upstanding pivot socket portions straddling an access opening for the chain engaging end of the lever into the aforesaid tunnel portion; whereby the lever may be inserted into chain engaging position as said boss portions are engaged in pivotable relation in said socket portions.
A further object is to provide a tool as aforesaid wherein multiples of the aforesaid paired pivot socket portions are provided in spaced relation longitudinally of the tool body, whereby the lever is operable in a variety of modes.
A further object is to provide in a tool as aforesaid novel chain holding arrangements for preventing unintended retrogressive movements of the chain through the tool body.